Cursed
by Whiterabbit17
Summary: Destiny has a funny way to take the course of everyone's lives. Percy's life take a turn for worst as he meets a mortal. A mortal with deep scars that prevents her from every living peacefully. Now she is in camp-half blood making demigods lives a bit more entertaining. Nobody would have thought that Drew had a secret that may put camp existence into jeopardy. A Chaos story.
1. The Dilemma

Hello I deleted my story because it kind of went a different way from the way I had originally thought. I apologized from the bottom of my heart. This story is different and I hope all my reader like it.

I will work hard to give you all my reader my best. This story will have three part. This first chapter is the beginning of the first part of the story.

Listen To It Has Begun By Starset.

 **Part One**

0000000000

"Sally, run! Go!"

Sally didn't waste any time. She pick herself up and ran along with five kids who were following her. Heavily panting she reach the door that led to her freedom.

A twelve-year old girl with black long hair stood watching them run. She didn't followed them nor tried to move. She had decided her own fate.

"Stop!"

A shout brought Sally to look behind and all traces of fear went away as she saw a particular kid standing with a small smile on her face.

A gunshot went off and blood was plastered on the wall.

0000000000

"Nico, come on. Don't be mad. Jason didn't mean it."

Nico hissed at Piper. He was clearly annoyed at Piper's boyfriend.

 _Who was he to do that?_

"Leave me alone. Piper!"

Piper didn't understand why Nico was mad. She clearly knew what her boyfriend did was wrong, but she didn't understand why he was annoyed to the extent where he was fuming with anger.

"I know what Jason did was wrong but-" Piper began but was interrupted by Nico.

"Wrong. He was not even in his right mind. He belittled me in front of the whole camp. Why? Because I am the son of Hades and he is the son of Zeus. Piper my father has more heart than his will ever have."

Piper just watch as Nico stump away. Piper sigh tired and return to the arena.

"Idiot boyfriend." She murmured. It was embarrassing at that moment to see her boyfriend and that's why she didn't return to the Pavilion. She knew what he didn't was because of his big ego.

00000000000

Nico just didn't care at all. His clothing soaking with water and he refused to acknowledge it. He had never in his life been humiliated like that. He could still sense the many eyes watching and laughing at his face.

"Damn it."

Nico punch the tree hard until blood ooze out, did he remove his hand.

"Father please tell me I am correct. That Jason is wrong and that you have a better heart than Zeus."

Nico didn't usually spoke with his father but now was the right time. Silence met him but he had expected that. He sat on the floor a he look at the sky. It didn't matter that he had help in the wars, he was treated a little off this pass few months since the last war. He was treated like a complete parasite. It didn't matter now that he was welcome in the camp in front of the gods or the other campers. He was made fun at times by his friends, every one of them except Percy.

"I should leave." He spoke under his breath.

"Don't!"

Nico turn around rapidly at the strong but gruff voice. That voice where he had never heard in his life. That send chill down his back in a great way. Nico stood in front of a primordial. He could feel Chaos's power. It was welcoming but at the same time send terror down his back.

 **"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. I have great plans for you. Don't leave yet."**

Chaos stood in all his glory in front of a bewilder demigod. Nico recognized him right away even if he hadn't met him before. He just had a feeling that he had already met him but squashed the thought away. When would have he? In his past life maybe!

"Why shouldn't I leave?"

Nico was clearly confused and interested at why Chaos, the first primordial, didn't want him to leave camp. Many time he had wanted to leave but something halt him every single time.

 **"Wait for her and help her in every way."** With that said Chaos faded away like a ghost leaving to the other world.

Nico felt like he was hallucinating. He didn't get what just happened. He rubbed his eyes hard as he tried to think straight.

 _Did that just happened? Did I really met him?_

"Not really." He said aloud but something shiny brought his attention. Before him lay a small silver coin with an emblem in it. With small letter it said _"Hearthstone's Company"._

A small white paper with big bold letter lay before the coin.

" **WAIT! Chaos, the primordial god."**

" _Th-at is…"_ Nico was wrong and he accept it. That family he knew was a renowned family around the world. He was bewilder. A primordial stood before him just moment ago and he didn't believe it for a moment.

"I shall obey." He smirked. After all that happened through the day it wasn't bad after all.

He grip the silver coin and smile wholeheartedly. He had found his reasons to stay. He understood Chaos's instruction right away. He will wait for whoever he had to wait. It didn't matter if it was nine hours in the future or months or years but he will wait but he prayed it wasn't for a long time. He watch as Percy came to apologized and smile.

 _You are not the only one who has met a Primordial, Percy._

"You made the right choice." A voice said in Nico head and he knew who it was.

"I will do everything you say. My lord." He murmured out loud.

"Nico did you say something?" Percy ask as he reach Nico.

Nico shook his head and smile at him.

"Nothing… I was talking to myself."

He smiled.

0000000000

Hope you like the chapter.

The next chapter shall be out next week.

Please follow or comment your opinion.


	2. Premonition

Hello here is the next chapter.

Listen by Wonderland by Natalia Kills

00000000000000

Drew felt weird. She could feel something coming. Something that she couldn't clearly understand. She felt her life was going to do a 180 degree turn. She could feel it in her bones and she didn't like it one bit.

"Drew! You zone us out." A demigod said to her.

Drew's eyesight came to focus.

"Sorry! What happened, hun?" Drew apologized and asked.

The girl watch her stupefied for a moment.

"Drew! You know you just apologize don't you? What is happening to you!" she cried out.

"Anyway we were talking about how Jason did that to Nico. Aren´t they friends?"

The demigod didn't dwell much on what happened at that moment and choose to continue talking about Nico and Jason's problem. And for some reason Drew was grateful of that.

The four girls chatted between themselves but Drew couldn't understand their words clearly. She began losing focus of her surroundings as that same terrific feeling envelope her, but the girls didn't notice or choose not to.

000000000

A girl ran fast as her trembling, bleeding feet's could take her. She halted and hid swiftly behind a pine tree.

Soft footsteps could be heard in the forest. Her heart thump loudly in madness.

"Where are you, my friend? You, are a complete idiot if you think that we are going to let you go! We lost Sally and the other children but we are not losing you. You prove to be the best result, and boss won't be happy if I let you escape." he mock. His voice made her scared. It was evil and psychotic. Mad and friendly at the same time.

She look around the pine tree scared and her eyes widen as she saw him approaching her.

He had seen her try to hide. He was just two meters away from her. She bolted right, with him right behind her.

"I found her." he called to his wacky talky. "The price is mine. I am winning. Game over for you."

It seem to the girl that her capturing was just a game between them.

Leaves sling her face while she ran. They slightly cut her pale face. Blood came pouring out, it may have been a little but it still hurt.

She could feel the thrombin pain and slap her hand on her wound. She could hear the ocean. It was close. She look back and saw him almost closing on her. Three meters away from her.

She trip, her footing sliding momentarily. It gave him a momentum to grab her but she turn and side kick him in the head.

He stumble slightly and glared at her. She didn't waste time and sprinted.

"I make you scream for that."

She was tired and it was clearly evident. Her eyes had huge dark bang underneath it. She felt that she was at her limit.

She jump out of the forest and into a small clearing. She halt just beside the edge of the cliff. She panted loudly, the man came just to see her stumble slightly but grab her footing.

"Dear you have nowhere to go. Come with me. I will make it less painful."

She shook her head at his word. She stood firm at her decision. She better die than return to that place.

"Never!" she cried out. Her voice firm and the man was impress for a moment.

She turn her back to him and jump to the freezing ocean. The last thing she saw was his blue eyes watching her surprise while she plunge into the freezing water.

0000000

"Chaos are you sure you made the right choice?" a little blond girl around the age of fifteen ask the primordial god. She had a lay back posture as she sat on the sofa. Chaos stand in the corner of the office-like room.

"Yes! I am sure. It was just a gut-feeling that Nico and Percy will help her." He said as he walk towards his desk.

"I understand why you choose Percy but Nico… I just don't understand why you choose him."

Chaos didn't answer and walk towards the window. He watch his kingdom with sad eyes.

"He will fall in love with someone else. He will fall for her. It had to be done." Chaos said it with such emotion that the girl stood flabbergasted by his tone of voice. It was sad and melancholic. It was a voice that had lost faith on something important.

"You love him don't you? You love Nico." She asked carefully.

Chaos turn around with eyes wide. His secret was out in the open.

000000000000

Percy stare unflinchingly at Annabeth.

She smiled at him as he blink his eyes.

"I win!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Percy smiled at her girlfriend. He was never getting sick of her. She was a ball of sunshine to him. He will never leave her alone. They will always be together no matter what.

"Yeah. You won. Happy?" pouted Percy.

Annabeth shrug her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't know."

"Huh? And I let you win. I am too easy on you." Percy teased.

"What! Let's do it again. I will win for sure. Don't get easy on me." argued Annabeth. She look deeply into Percy's green eyes as he too look at her grey eyes.

"Guys. Can you stop that?" Jason asked freak out by their actions.

Annabeth suddenly blink as she sigh heavily.

"Guess you won this time."

Percy just smile at her.

"Annabeth! A moment please." Chiron shouted from the entrance of the arena.

Annabeth turn around to look at him and then at Percy who shrug.

"I'll be right back don't move." She said as she got up to meet Chiron.

Percy nodded. He didn't realized that it will be the last time he play with his girlfriend without a care in the world. He felt like going to get her but he couldn't move. His muscle wouldn't answer him. He stood there frozen for a minute until she was out of sight did his muscle respond him but he forgot why he was going to follow her and choose not to.

00000000000

Here is the chapter hope you like it.


	3. Apollo

Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Once again please follow or favorite this story and any sort of criticism is accepted, I think.

Listen to Till I Collapse By Eminem.

00000000

 **Chapter Three**

00000000

"Apollo!"

Artemis cried out his name in despair. Apollo lay down in the floor unconscious.

Zeus watch the scene in shock. He had never seen this happen. Apollo look like a human who had just fainted. He couldn't take the scene out of his head. The way Apollo is laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Apollo? Wake up!" Artemis cried as she shook him up. The gods only stared wide eye at Apollo prone body.

Out of the blue Apollo began shining white which brought the gods into worry.

 **"APOLLO!"**

000000000

Apollo stood before a door. It was white in color and it had a snake engraved on the handle. He look around him for any way to get out but he didn´t find a way out.

It was completely dark it look like a complete blackout that always happened in the human world. The only thing visible was the white door and even to him it was troublesome to recognize.

Suddenly out of nowhere the door began shining and it flung wide open.

A large white hand came out. It was two meters in height more than Apollo currently human size.

" **Wait!** What is happening? What is this..." he wasn´t even able finish as he was grab and flung inside the door.

 **"Ahhhhh..."** he scream as the door close.

000000000

Artemis slept peacefully on a chair, her head resting on Apollo´s bed. Apollo slept peacefully just inches apart from her. He suddenly move which brought her to move slightly.

Apollo's eyes flung open as he suddenly sat but it didn't woke Artemis up. He felt like crap but he now knew what was happening.

 _We are in trouble..._

When he look at his sister with soft eyes, there was the undeniable feeling he felt for her. It was consuming him, body and souls but he had to keep it to himself. No matter what she came first even if he was dying inside.

 _I can't tell you. No matter what. I can tell you how I feel for you._

He sat down and with a trouble look walk towards the white table that was beside the bed. He wrote in a small paper and whispered words only he was able to hear and left.

"I am sorry Artemis..."

0000000000

Nico was thinking and waiting patiently. He was a patient person even if he didn't look like that. He thought he was a very impatient person in the eyes of the others but that was not the case.

He swung his legs as he hum a song. It was melancholic to his ears. He remember his mother humming that song to him as a baby. He remember her dark brown eyes and the smile that always captivate him as a child, her smile just like his, but that was all he could remember about her that came from his own memories and not from her sister.

He swing his feet harder as he sat on a tree in the forest inside the camp. He always had to give himself some time.

"Nico!"

He look down to see Percy calling him. He jump down, crunching down to withstand the force of the fall.

"What is it?" Nico asked Percy, who just smile at him. Nico once remember that seeing that smile would had make him puddle but now it was just a smile. A smile that he wanted to be the cause of but wasn't now and never will be. A small that didn't move him anymore and that he didn't care anymore.

"Nothing. I heard you humming and thought it was strange."

"My mother used to hum it for me."

"Oh."

It became awkward from that point. It was really strange in Percy's ears to hear Nico speak about his family.

"I need to go. I talk to you later." With that Nico left Percy standing where he fell from atop the tree, Nico wasn't avoiding Percy but he felt that it wasn't right to be hanging with him at the moment. The reason was that he knew what was going to happen but he couldn't tell. It was still awkward to him knowing that once in the past his heart throb fast for him.

"Bye." was the last thing he heard as he shadow-travel to his cabin.

Percy wasn't an idiot but his reasoning were a little off. He thought that the reason why Nico was avoiding him was what happened in the Pavilion. He felt completely guilty for not doing anything.

 **"What is troubling you my young demigod?"**

Percy turn fast, the strong voice sending chills down his spine.

"Chaos?"

 **"Yes, Percy we meet again."** and Percy was left flabbergasted.

"Why?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he look at Chaos's black eyes. Chaos smiled at him.

"I have something I want you to do."

0000000000

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, My lord." The dark voice answered.

"Suffering is about to come their way."

"Indeed! My lord they will know real suffering."

A cold laugh was the only thing heard as the door closed shut with a loud bang.

0000000000

Instead of Percy and Annabeth going to New Rome to study and live there, they only choose to study and return to camp for summer only. Nico still didn't tell Percy his feeling and he lost hope. He is being bully for unknown reasons he had yet to learn. He will come to known what is happening since he is not completely aware of what is really going on.

I hope you like the chapter. I will be updating soon.

Please review.


	4. Reached

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. The italic words are in the past. Right now Percy and the others are around 18-19. I don't know how old they are after the war against Gaea.

Please listen to Nobody´s Listening by Linkin Park.

I really hope you like the chapter.

000000

" _Percy, I´ll call you later." Sally said._

 _The phone went beep and Paul knew that Sally had hang up. He stood with his back against the wall. He really didn't like what Sally said minutes ago before the call, but he didn't have time to ponder over it. He wasn't given enough time to think about it._

 _After hanging the phone, Sally walked towards the living room. Her smile leaving her face as she realized what day it was. She touched the calendar with her right hand, softly, her eyes showing how miserable she really was._

 _It is already time, she thought._

 _The day to leave._

 _Sally sat in a rocking chair, with Paul standing in front of her, he smiled at her, but after a moment the smile left his face._

 _He sighed and frown. He couldn't help it. The woman he has fallen in love with is leaving and he doesn't know if she would return to him._

" _Are you going? Percy will be turning sixteen next months are you really in need to go right now. What if you don't come again? I just began dating you remember; I just...don´t want to lose you."_

 _Sally smile sadly. She knew from the face he mad that he had the same feeling she had for him. It hurt her, more than anything but she had to leave._

" _Paul, Percy will be alright I know he will save the world in the next month. I know because he is my son and I have faith in him. He has great friends by his side and even if his fatal flaw is loyalty in the end it will be that flaw that will save him. I need to do this, because if I don't I won' be able to return ever again. I will be as good as dead. I got no choice."_

 _Paul didn't like the sound of it by the scowl he made and there was nothing Sally could do._

" _The organization need me to do this if not I won't be able to see Percy again and you too. Please I need for you to understand."_

 _Sally knew Paul had to agree even if he didn't like it._

" _Alright_ _,_ _but one thing please come alive. I don't want to lie to Percy."_

" _I will." and she left with a small bag over her right shoulder._

000000

"What do you mean Apollo is gone?" Zeus asked Artemis.

Artemis didn't answer, she felt betrayed that Apollo left before talking to her. She knew Zeus was fuming with anger. She could feel the power he was emanating, from all the way in his throne to where she was standing with her gaze down.

"What the hell is he thinking…Explain what happened!"

"When I woke up he wasn't there and the only thing left was a small card with a message on it. It is seal so I don't know the detail of what is written. He left it to Hades." At the mention of his name Hades look up with a frown. Artemis knew all the other gods look at Hades in question, but she didn't raise her head.

Artemis walk towards Hades and he took the seal paper she offered.

"What does it says Hades?" asked Poseidon.

Hades took the paper in question and began unfolding it. It sizzles with black flames and a bright light blinded the room. Every one inside closed their eyes as it was powerful enough to blind a demigod, but alas they were gods so they weren't affected.

 _What was that light?_

She didn't know that Apollo knew how to seal a message. Only the three main gods knew and they had never used it.

A gasp escape from Hades mouth.

"He went to Chaos!"

Nobody made a move. Silence engulf the meeting room.

00000000

Chiron sat in his wheelchair deep in thought. If he recalled correctly the time was short. At that same time Drew walk in front of the blue house. Chiron knew that she felt his gaze on her.

"Drew, hello!"

Drew didn't acknowledge him and walk away. Chiron sigh, her preoccupation was almost coming to light.

"It soon." Was the last thing he said as he enters the big house.

0000000

"Slide!" Percy shouted.

They were training in the Arena. Nico panted heavily, it was hours ago that they had train nonstop. He dived for the space underneath Percy's thighs as Percy swung his sword where Nico was.

"A break." Nico pleaded, as he panted with his hand on his thighs after he got up.

"Alright!" Percy conceded.

They walk towards the benches for a small break. The two were sweaty and tired. They had woken before anyone and began training with the same goal in mind.

 _To protect her._

"You were better than last time." Percy congratulated.

"Thanks. You are a great sparring partner."

They both laugh. They moments of happiness turn to horror in a matter of seconds.

"H-Help m-m…e" was the sick voice that came from their backs. They turn around swiftly and their face became pale. A girl around their age with black hair stood in front of them. Most of her body was covered in blood and they couldn't hardly describe the color of her clothing. She had deep-scared on her hands and thighs.

Her small white pants who was red almost everywhere, barely covered her femenine part, but the most shocking part was her eyes. They were blank.

She was unconscious but she was still standing.

0000000

Finally, and it's just getting better. I hope it was interesting for you and please follow or review.

If they are thing you can´t understand feel free to ask in a review, I will answer them the best way I can.


	5. Alert

Maybe the story is confusing to some but don't worry the mystery part will be fully answer in the coming chapters. I know most of you don't like Drew because of the fight with Piper but I want of change that part of her in this story. I am planning for them to bond. To create a beautiful sister relationship. I hope you like it and the OC´s problems are just beginning.

Please listen to Trouble by Halsey. I will always be asking you to listen to a song, only a song for the whole chapter. Repeat it a few times if the songs finish before you finished reading the chapter.

Thanks and please enjoy.

0000000

The young girl fell face first. Knocking the last bit of consciousness she had. Percy could only got the slightly her red vivant eyes. The eyes that show determination and helplessness at the same time. Percy's heart sunk in his chest. It was undeniable. She was the one he was meant to protect.

It was shocking for Percy to see a human stand with a determination that he had knew a few people had. Many mortal didn't like living but here she proved to him that living is far better than dying. Percy kept seeing the fierce look in her red eyes seconds before she fell. A eyes uncommon and scary. Uncommon for he hasn't seen it in another mortal and scary for he was reminded of child horror story Sally had once read to him.

"Call Chiron here, now!" Percy shouted, he crouched down beside her careful touching her damaged bloody skin. Nico didn't waste any time, he ran. Percy knew now what the words of Chaos meant now.

" ** _Protect her in every way. No matter what, be her guide."_**

Percy had encountered his fair share of puzzles so it was understandable in his point of view that he didn't understood a word that Chaos said to him, but now he does. He knew that he had to protect her even if mortals were a lot troublesome in his opinion.

 _Great!_

He, the most powerful son of Poseidon found Mortal troublesome. Like he was one to talk. In his short life had gone through many quest, with every one of them putting his life on the line, but he didn't get why a human was in the camp. To his knowledge humans couldn't enter the camp because of the shield. Only if they were let in but it seems that he was wrong and maybe there were a few exceptions.

 _She is going to be fine, I hope._

With great trouble and carefulness Percy carried her piggyback towards the infirmary. He felt her slow beating erratic heart and his worry for her appeared.

0000000

As Nico went to find Chiron. Many thought crossed his mind. He didn't noticed that his tiredness had went away.

He could feel the gaze of the demigods as he ran to the big house. With big huffs he ignored the looks.

It was time to get up. Demigods with disheveled hair and sleepy faced walk out of their cabins.

He could still remember the embarrassment he felt that day. When he was belittled by a friend.

 _No, don't think about it_.

Nico even if he didn't admit it was prone to be loved like every other demigod. He wanted recognition. He wanted to be seen like Percy is seen in the camp. He want to know that demigods weren't trying to avoid him. He wanted to be accepted, like the way his sister accepted him.

"Chiron!" he shouted. He open the front door from the big house with enough force to send the door shattering to bits. He stared at the door in shock. Never expecting such thing would happen.

 _Like what the hell did I just do? Did I?_

Chiron shocked face met Nico's panting and flabbergasted one.

"What is it, child? Why did you came like that?"

'Chiron was shock by Nico¿s strength, trying in vain to hid it he asked the most biased questioned.

Nico didn't realized that he had interrupted the conversation between Chiron and Dionysus. Until he was snapped by a grunt from said person.

"We need your help. Percy and I were in the arena…"

"What?" Dionysus interrupted, his face growing red with each passing minute. Nico didn't understand why Dionysus was angry at him, but ignore him.

Nico could feel Chiron questionable eyes, but didn't continue.

"What were you doing in the arena? You know today that place is off limits. You should all be resting." Dionysus said, a little worried or so Nico thought.

Nico still didn't know why Chiron and Dionysus did that. The arena was always free for them but it was a mystery why they were told not to go on that particular day. He got the feeling that they knew more than he. But it was a hunch only.

"Sorry, but we were just practicing some move." Chiron just nodded at Nico excuse, he thought it was a good reason.

"What do you want my help for?" Chiron asked, he wheeled himself closer to Nico who stood by the door.

"We found a unconscious human in the arena. Percy is taking her to the infirmary."

Chiron looked shocked for a instant. Nico discarded the thought of him hiding something from them. His reaction was believable.

"No, run and tell Percy to bring her here. Now!"

Nico surprised by Chiron voice ran back not before hearing last words. But he didn't realized that his suspicious had doubled in size.

"I hope nobody saw her yet." He stressed the last word.

0000000

"It's been two weeks."

 _Was she dreaming?_

She had sworn that a voice woke her up.

"Wait! Did I see her move?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it."

She move her head slightly. Even in her half conscious stated she felt pain on her stomach.

She heard the same voices and realized with great trouble that they wore nearby. That wherever she was, she wasn't alone. For a moment she remember the prison and the only conclusion that she came out with was being captured again. She began panicking for a moment but act first like she would have done years ago.

If she wanted to break free, she had to run, or so she thought. Being imprison for more than 5 years turn her into a scaredy cat. It was quiet for a moment and then realized it was time to make her presence known.

She open her eyes and saw a person in front of her. It was blurry at first but she didn't wait for her eyesight to return. She headbuck against him. Her eyesight came right at that moment.

"Ouch." Percy cried out, falling two footsteps backwards.

She heard laughter and frown. Her head sting with pain but she had felt greater pain in her life. As her eyesight came into focus she noticed a raven haired boy standing feets away from her.

"I told you not to do that Percy. It creeps people out." The voice came from a brown-eyed boy. He look like around the age of sixteen. A year younger than her but she wasn't sure she was right.

"Shut up, Nico." came the angry reply from Percy. She may have found the scene funny but her thoughts were filled with concerns.

She sat against the bedhead wall wincing slight cause of her stomatch and rudely asked.

"Who are you people and where am I?"

She hadn't recognized them and her thought were gummy and in circles.

She look around the place and realized with great concern that she was in a white room. A little too small for her liking. It was uncomfortable prison-like and she wanted to run from that confined place.

"I said, who are you people?"

She was greeted with smiling faces, which brought her senses to alert. Nobody smiled at her with unknown reasons. It was her natural instinct to run as she may have done that if it wasn't for her body that couldn't respond. That same moment her pain chain her and she grimaced. But that didn't stop her from asking again over and over.

"I won't repeat myself again. Who are you? What are you going to do to me?"

000000000

Now Nico and Percy has meet the person who they are supposed to protect. Neither of them know that each had been task the job to protect her. The mysterious girl is confused and watchful.

I hope you like the way the story is progressing.


	6. Shiny Eyes

Hello we met again. I know the plot is just beginning. It will be fun in the coming chapter. Hope you like it.

Listen to Awake and Alive by Skillet.

000000

 **Last Chapter**

She was greeted with smiling faces, which brought her senses to alert. Nobody smile at her with unknown reasons. It was her natural instinct to run. She may have done that if it wasn't for her body that wouldn't respond.

"I won´t repeat myself again. Who are you? What are you going to do to me?"

000000

Percy was shocked at her question. The only reason they smiled was because how funny she had look with her hair sticking in every directions, but they realized she was afraid.

"Wait! We are not going to hurt you. I am Percy and he is Nico. We found you unconscious by the arena." He said so fast that she didn't get what he was saying.

"What?"

Nico face palm. It was a mystery to him why did he fall for Percy. It a relief he is not now.

"He is an idiot. Ignore him. I am Nico." Nico approach her but she back away slightly. "I am not going to hurt you."

She look into his eyes, and the only thing she saw was the warm and trustful appearance he possessed. Her rigid posture slowly tune a little, but it was still present. She began calming a little.

"I am Scarlet. Nice to meet you Nico…but who are you?" she asked, her eyes pointing towards Percy.

Percy look at her and walk closer to her bed.

"I am Percy. Nice to meet you."

"Me too and sorry for the buck head. You frightened me, sorry natural reactions."

Percy noted that her voice was no longer cold and suspicious. He didn't realized what was happening until the end. He was interested why she stated it was a natural reaction.

"Well we should called Chiron." Nico said as he turn around giving them his back. Scarlet didn't notice the redness on his cheeks and the frown on his face.

000000

Nico closed the door softly and walk towards Chiron´s room. His hand was on his chest. He somewhat didn't like it. Like if someone was trying to make him fall for the girl. He didn't deny she was beautiful, beautiful wasn't the word, she was indeed an angel in the looks but his heart wasn't in it.

He especially knew that he liked boys. That he had all his life. That wasn't about to change because a beautiful girl appeared before him.

He knock on Chiron door loudly.

"Chiron? She is awake."

After a moment Chiron came dragging himself with his wheelchair. He had a smile on his face.

"Alright. Let's go."

In the way Nico noted Chiron stiff posture and he became worried about his trust on him again.

 _No, he wouldn't? Would he?_

 _000000000_

Meanwhile Nico went to find Chiron, silence befall on them.

"Exactly where am I?" Scarlet asked Percy, her red eyes watch his every move.

He notice the strange gaze he was being given. Her eyes shine with innocence and interest and a little of fear.

 _Why is she afraid?_

Fear wasn't a word he wanted to think, that she shouldn't be. She was completely save in camp or so he thought.

"You are in camp-half blood." He slip and shout his mouth but the damage was done.

"What? Camp half-what? I have never heard of it."

In total she had never heard of a camp for only humans but wasn't going to say it to a person who was a stranger. Even if he radiate with honesty and truth.

"What does camp half-blood stance for?" her voice noted interest.

Percy look complicated.

 _Should he say it or not?_

 _Just a little._

"It stance for…" but he was interrupted by the loud bang. The door flung open and with a smiling Chiron and a shocked Nico, the latter only could stared at the destroyed door.

"Percy don't you even mutter a word." Chiron stress every word with a smiling face that didn't go with his face.

Percy sweat dropped, but as he turn to look at Scarlet the only thing he saw was the way her eyes were full of surprised and…emotions.

 _Was it guilt?_

"Leave. Now!"

Percy hurriedly walk towards the door with a Nico who had disappeared the moment the door broke. He was afraid, never in his life had he saw Chiron mad and he wasn't about to find out.

So better run and leave to tell the tale, he thought.

Chiron closed the door but the last thing Percy saw the way Scarlet eyes shine with sadness.

00000

"Hello, Scarlet."

"Hello! Mr. William. You seem much alive to me." Her eyesight was blurry. Her breath was caught in her chest.

 _"I am sorry, child." Chiron tried to apologize._

"It doesn't matter I am glad you are alive. I am glad that you didn't die because of me…it was all my fault…" her sobbed echo through the room.

"Child it wasn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason." He stated, no room for argument.

Scarlet lift her head to look at him. She gave him a sad smile. Her hands found a way in the bed covers, she lifted them a little and cover herself.

She was still injure and very tired. She felt her lips throb every time she sob, but she didn't stop. She was happy, a little of her guilt was lift. Even if a lot more life got lost because of her fault. Knowing that he was alive calm her breaking heart.

"Chiron can you leave me alone. I am happy to se-e…e you-u but I feel a little sleepy right. Can you leave, please? I will talk to you later. I am not feeling alright."

Her eyesight became blurry. Her eyes began closing. The last thing she saw was Chiron nodding a little bit. She began dozing to the world of her nightmare.

0000000

Why was Chiron acting that way? Why did he got mad. Find out next time.

Till next chapter.


	7. A Loudly Awake

Listen to **Style by Taylor Swift**.

 **A-Loudly-Awake**

00000

"Who is she? I have never seen her?"

"Tyson, stay away from **_her_**. She could hurt you."

"But Ella, she is pretty."

Like if that was reason to approach a total stranger but Tyson didn't know better.

Scarlet was woken by the conversation close to her. She had strangest dream, where she appeared to be in an old world but she wasn't who she was. That left her searching for answer to the meaning of her dream and the man with green eyes.

When she open her eyes the only thing she saw was a buff man with only an eye.

Her mind didn't process what she saw at that time. She sat on the edge of the bed and rub her eyes. Once her mind process what happened did she gave an ear-splitting screech when she look at Tyson again.

"Gahhhh!"

She fell down her bed. Frightened and jumbled she made to dash out of the room but couldn't. She saw Ella on her way or more precisely her wings tapping her entrance. Her heart beat escalated. A chill went down her spine and the only thing she could do was tremble as her world began turning black once more but not before screaming one more time.

"Gahhhh!"

She felt darkness overcome her, dropping hard on the floor with a loud thump and the only thing Tyson and Ella could do was watch the scene surprised.

00000

Percy was in the Pavilion eating with his friends when a screech was heard from all along the big house to the Pavilion.

 _Oh shit!_

He look at Nico and he too share a look that said.

 _We will go unnoticed. Do not tell Annabeth or the others._

Nico nodded and the two tried to escape but where caught by Annabeth.

"And where do you think you two are going? You weren't thinking of leaving me here where you?"

Percy tried to laugh it up but one look from Annabeth shut him up and the other began backing her up.

 _Crap._

000000

"Ella, is the pretty lady okay? She fainted when she saw us." Tyson lips tremble. He was about to cry.

"What happened?" Chiron came galloping full form inside the room. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo came running moments after him.

Chiron was clearly preoccupied for her well-being.

"Who is she?" Piper asked, once Scarlet prone body came into view.

"Chiron?" Every demigod said excluding Nico and Percy who just look at Chiron but he ignore them.

"What are you doing here?" his questioned was directed at Ella and Tyson. Chiron clearly ordered them not to fix the broken door until tomorrow. He wanted Scarlet to be kept a secret until she was told what is happening. In a way he was protecting her. Nobody was to see her until she was introduced to the whole camp.

Chiron sighed heavily when they didn't answered. Judging from their hunch backs and their hidden faces they were scared of Chiron´s rage.

He walked slowly towards her bed and to answer Piper he replied.

"She is a mortal. She was found by Nico and Percy by the arena last two weeks."

Nico and Percy could feel the eyes of their friends questioning them. They began sweating in nervousness.

"We couldn't tell you about her. Chiron said not to until he says so..." Percy explained.

"She is waking up. Quiet!" Leo said aloud, he was clearly interested.

000000

She had nightmare that could scare the crap out of people a thousand times. She had seen her fair share of monsters but the one she just dream scared the crap out of her.

She was convinced that it was a dreams and what had happened moments ago didn't actually happened.

She open her eyes getting up in the process. She didn't actually registered the demigods in front of her and murmured to herself.

"Damn that was a pretty damn nightmare!"

Silence. The demigods didn't mutter a word.

"What dream pretty lady?" Tyson asked. His face too closed to her liking.

Her eyes turn white and she fainted again.

"Tyson!"

"Sorry, brother."

"Scarlet! Stop fainting." Chiron cried out.

00000

She look at the demigods nervously from the corner of her eyes. Her heart was pumping veins in bulks.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Pretty lady."

Scarlet nodded rapidly but she didn't look up. Her eyes stared at the bed covers. She, was clearly afraid of Tyson, but none the less she accepted the apology.

"It Scarlet, not pretty lady." She introduced herself but didn't say a word anymore.

She didn't move she felt like a mouse underneath them. She look at Chiron and gave as muffle cough.

"I think she is scared about you too." Annabeth noticed.

After a moment Chiron return to his human form and Tyson went away along with Ella. Sad but nonetheless determine to make her not be afraid of him and Ella.

"Scarlet? You can look."

Scarlet list her head slowly and her eyes widen when she saw Chiron in a wheelchair again just as in her childhood.

"Child! I know you have a lot of questions but it will all be explain in a moment but come with me."

Chiron left and the demigods followed him.

Scarlet didn't know what to do anymore she was tired but she wanted her questioned answer so she decide to followed them.

Once she reach them she saw every demigod seated on a long circular table.

"Have a seat."

Chiron sat on the other side of the table with a small smile.

Scarlet did as she was told but with caution.

"What is happening Mister William?" she asked fearfully.

"Mister William?" the demigods all thought together.

"Patience Scarlet. I will answer it but first let them introduce themselves." He said so as he look at every demigod in the room.

That was a thing Scarlet couldn't do. She felt like a prisoner on a cage waiting to for her executioner but she had to do so.

"I am Percy! Like last time we are the ones who found you. I along with Nico."

She could only stare at his green eyes and she was remember of her dream but she shook her head mentally. She thought that he was indeed handsome but she kept it to herself like every time, but she couldn't stop her mouth for saying.

"Are you Poseidon son?" Scarlet asked, and shut her mouth once she realized what she said.

Nobody said anything.

It was silence for more than a minute, a tense chilling silence.

0000000

Hello again people. I know! I have too much free time. Enjoy pls. And review pls or follow.

Till next time.


	8. The Legend

This is a Chaos story but with a different intake. Percy is going to be betrayed but almost at the end of this part of the story. The human has many secret and Nico will know secret about his past life that he wish he didn't know.

Anyway let's continue with the story.

I don't own Percy Jackson and characters.

Listen to Hurricane By Halsey.

0000000

"Are you Poseidon son?"

Silence. It was deafening and sickening for her.

Maybe she shouldn't have a said that. If it wasn't for their shock faces or the hanging-mouths in front of her. She would have laugh but she realized that it wasn't the time for that. She could feel Chiron hard-steel gaze on her. The way it questioned her knowledge.

Her breath quickened. A natural response to the silent tension in the area. She knew from their eyes who they were. Those beautiful and magical eyes that were forever ingrain in her head. The sleepless night that she was forced to remember those gods' names. To know who they are and to find their weakness.

"How do you know that?" Chiron broke the silence. She knew that she had shocked him. That was the reason she was kept inside the room for two days. For them a human that wasn't in anyway related to them and found the truth would be troublesome for them. She may be a human but she wasn't a stupid person.

"I can't tell you that."

Was her voice serious? She couldn't detected it but Chiron eyes kept staring at her unnatural red eyes and maybe her voiced had come out serious. She could tell him right at that moment how she got to know about Greek mythology but doing so may uncovered the truths about her. The reason the dreadful nightmares still plague her.

"Why can't you?" Chiron emphasized the first word.

Scarlet's blood ran cold. She froze. The worst questioned she could possibly be inquired.

"Son of Poseidon, daughter of Athena, Son of Hades, son of Hephaestus, daughter of Aphrodite, and the son of Zeus… I know about all of you but please refrain from asking how I know, but do know that I won't tell anyone about you." She name every people in the table as they were seated in hopes of side tracking the conversation.

Her hair covered her face partially.

" _And I try not be a trouble or pain for you all."_ She thought.

"Okay!" Nico said awkwardly. He didn't get what was happening and look at Chiron in hopes of getting his questioned answered but he sighed as he realized that it will be a long way for that to happen.

Chiron sighed but let it go, he knew how stubborn she was and it would take time for him to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay! I will let it go." He brought his hand in front of him and continued. "Anyway I wanted to talk about the incoming war."

Every demigod's attention was brought to him. Scarlet brought her head up to look at Chiron with raised-eyebrows.

"Listen well every one of you…" he paused as he look at Scarlet red eyes.

"There was a legend in the mortal world in the early days about _the cursed humans_. Two of them to be more precise. They contain the hate and love of their people. One was the representation of love and the other was of hate."

"Why are you telling this to us?" Annabeth asked.

"To tell you of the war I need to tell about the beginning of the problem."

Annabeth stayed quiet and nodded who Chiron took that as a sign that he could continue. She was ready to learn more and in few minutes she may realize that what she was about to learn may be the only thing she wish she didn't know.

"Every millennium this happens, but this war doesn't affect our world until today."

"I don't understand." Piper stated. "You are saying that her world is affecting our world now but why and how?" Piper look at the corner of her eyes at Scarlet who look away the moment she being watch. She felt self-conscious being in a place where she wasn't supposed to be.

Chiron let out a deep sigh.

"Let me finish!"

"Sorry…" Piper let her hands up in defense. She felt her face become red. She felt embarrassed and wanted to crawl in a hole but the words she would listen in continuation would freeze her and break her little world.

Chiron sighed but broke their little bubble.

"Her world is affecting ours because Tartarus is rising and he is ready for revenge against the gods."

Once Annabeth and Percy heard him say those world they froze. They paled and they stop breathing. They could still remember the dark energy from their visit to that place. Percy could still remember the nightmares that plague him once in a while.

"What?" Annabeth screamed. Her breathing quickened. Annabeth felt warm hand grab hers and she look at Percy who smile warmly at her. Annabeth knew from that moment that she was saved and that everything would come out okay. She realized how deeply she cared for him and how she made her feel.

"Why are you telling me this Chiron?" Scarlet asked. "I am just like any other human."

Chiron forced a smile. He felt like an evil person for breaking her hopes of a normal family.

At that moment Scarlet knew why he was her butler in her household in her childhood. Why she had saved her and almost died in the process. Why he had tried helpless for to survive that day.

Scarlet look horrified. Her white skin became paler for a moment. She felt like she was about to faint. She felt alone and scared.

"You can't possible be implying that I am one of the cursed-humans are you? Please tell me you are kidding." She pleaded. Her voice came out weak and she tried to calm her quickening heart but failed.

Chiron forced a smile.

"Yes. You are. To be precise. I will say you are the representation of the hate." It was the only thing that he said which prompt her into a series of coughing fits. And she realized how damn her life was.

00000000

Until next chapter. Review or favorite or follow this story.


	9. The Secret Of Drew

Well here is the next chapter and well I hope you all have seen my next story and I hope you like it.

Listen while reading this chapter to **Pan´s Labyrinth Lullaby** , it can be found on YouTube.

0000000

"Yes. You are. To be more precise I´ll say you are the representation of hate." It was the only thing that he said which prompt her into a series of coughing fits. And she realized how damn her life really was.

0000000

It has been over fifteen minutes and Scarlet was in the same position.

The only thing that Nico could think was if she like to be in that position? With her head on top of her lap she sat silently and unmoving. The only thing that kept Nico from thinking she was dead was the soft moments of her stomach going up and down. Which by the way was barely visible where he was standing. He had to strain his eyes to see her. He found her interesting but at the same time he just couldn't help think that she was a scaredy-cat. He approached her with a glass of water in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, he gave her the water to drink.

She lift her head for a moment and carefully grab the water. She didn't drink it but settle it on the table.

"I am." Was all she answer and quietness embraced the room. "Thanks."

Nico nodded at her and left.

Everyone except him left the room and he had stayed to watch her. The rest of them went to speak to Chiron privately. The conversation ended the moments she had her _spasms_. He didn't need to speak to Chiron to know about what was going on.

" _I get it now…I get the words now."_ He thought as he walk away _._

Nico realized that the problems that are happening were more serious than he had thought. When he heard Chiron speak of Tartarus and Annabeth´s reaction he realized that the people he thought he knew to be always strong were always meant to be afraid of something once in their life. Are meant to be weak once in their life. But the one thing he didn't know was that the people who were always afraid were the strongest.

He watch her from afar. It was certain that he was giving her some space to think. To gather her thoughts.

The fatal position she had gave him the feeling that she wanted to cry but couldn't. To scream and let all her anger but being unable to.

"I _will_ **protect** you." He mumble, softly as he left, but he didn't notice two pairs of red eyes watching him surprised. He didn't know he was heard by the one person who he didn't want it to be known.

00000

Drew sat on her bed staring at her arms, precisely her wrist. Her hand accessories were laying on the bed. She had a small amount of blood in her wrist. Everyone would have expected her to dramatically start screaming but she just gazed at it with a concentration that others haven't seen in her and will never see.

She ordered the small amount of blood to hover in the air and she smiled at it. She played with it for a moment, sending the gobble of blood from one side of the room to the other. After a moment she ordered it to return inside her small cut. She grab all of her hand-accessories playing a little with it before wearing it again. That was a reason for all her hand-chains. It wasn't because she liked wearing it, but because it seal her ability. It would be worrisome for her if she ever was found displaying her power. After all she hasn't told anyone of her ability, except him but it has cost her a lot. A broken heart and herself.

"Why am I the only one able to do it?" she asked herself. She wasn't really interest in finding someone that she has the same ability that she but for some reason she just knew that some other had the same power as she had.

Nobody was in Aphrodite's cabin and that she was cautious off. She wouldn't be able to help herself if she was found. She would have to leave is she was ever found, like last time. She need them, the demigods to see her as an annoying person for the reason that nobody would be suspicious of her. A façade well-kept tricks people who knew her. Even sometimes Drew would believe herself. That upsetting personality that made them fear her and most of it she was okay with it.

"Nobody has to know." She thought.

But she didn't know how wrong she was. That there was a person who knew her better than she did herself. A person she didn't remember. A person who was afraid and alone.

00000000

It been a week since Apollo reached Chaonian, also known as Chaos´s City. The places that Chaos, the primordial dueled. Apollo disguised as a Chaonians walk through the streets. It was peaceful for his ears to watch child laugh.

To see women´s smiling faces that almost made him almost go puddle. It was high and soft to his ears. For once he wanted Artemis to laugh like them. Without a care in the world but she wouldn't and it kept hurting him.

They were truly alive and Apollo began comparing it to Earth and his ego deflated. To see his father´s ruling and comparing it to Chaos´s made him unhappy. To see the capability of someone that saw his people as the most important thing to him, he just couldn't stand it.

A person grasp him in the hand and he turn around surprised.

"Mister? Are you lost? She smiled, cutely. And for some reason Apollo had to return the smile. The innocence that was kept inside those eyes wounded him. That they were able to be happy and he couldn't. For once in his long live he was truly jealousy of children. Their innocence suffocated him.

"No! I am not. Don't worry little girl. I know where I am going."

"Okay. Have a good Chaos´s day." And she ran away waving happily to him. The courtesy in her words amazed him but it left him pleased to identify that he was doing a prodigious job in ruling the kingdom.

Apollo continue staring at the girl´s retreating back and smiled sadly.

"It's been a long time, Apollo!"

Apollo knew that voice and turn around with a small-forced smile on his face. He was still amazed by the way how Chaos could appeared out of nowhere.

"Indeed it has, Chaos." He replied back and look dead-eye at the universal god that he admired greatly.

0000000

Have a great day.


	10. The Meaning Of Life

Here is the next chapter.

Please listen to We The Kings - Sad Song

I don't own Percy Jackson and characters.

00000

Have you ever ask yourself what life is? She has many times.

The same question kept repeating inside her mind. _What is life?_ What is it to her? She didn't know. But when she was a little girl her father would often tell her that life is beautiful. That no matter what happens, life is beautiful. She didn't get the words. Life was surviving for her. She didn't live. She was meant to survive and it was something not to be taken for granted. But there was something that she knows. That what makes everyone different is the memories. The truth each person had lived his or her life as of now. To her that is what makes everyone different.

With her eyes on the ocean she could only think what beauty it was. Her hair sway back and forth.

Her eyes showed the internal battle she was having with herself.

 _Cursed?_

 _Hate?_

She already knew that she was cursed. That she shouldn't have been born. That she was something that the world didn't need. _But she was and she had to continue living._

She took a small-orb pendant from her pocket. It was a deep color red. The vivid color that she adored.

She open it and just stared at the oval-ruby inside it. The ruby that could possibly be the beginning of her life or the end of it. But it was up to her to decide.

"Who are you?" a squeaky and annoying voice asked her.

The moments she turned around. Her eyes slowing became big. She was in utter shock and she pale. And the seconds that passed by felt like an eternity to her.

00000

"Chiron! Tell us what is happening."

Annabeth felt obligated to ask. She was afraid but she kept it well hidden behind the prideful act she possessed.

Chiron didn't answered but choose to continue staring at the ceiling. His only thought was what he had gotten himself into. He had yet to know the full-blown details of what was happening.

Jason, Piper and Leo just look between themselves and shrugged.

"Calm down Annabeth. Let's re-count. From what we know until know is that the human, _who I don't recall her name_ , is a cursed human. There are two to be exact. She is the representation of hate, but the question here is where the other is? And who is he or she?" Leo said aloud.

That got everyone thinking. As far as they know, Chiron had left that out.

Chiron stop staring at the ceiling and brought his head down and wheel himself closer to the demigods.

"I don't know…She is hate and the other is love. One is Chaos and the other Order. That is what the book said. Children, I too do not know much about this. I found out years ago but I didn't put much attention to it. It was a mortal problem and even at that time I didn't realized the scale of the problem. This war between them has been going since the beginning of time."

Chiron wheel himself from one side of the room to the other side.

"How did you find out?" Piper asked.

"I was inside a library but I don't remember where and how I got there. My memory is blurry but I do remember reading a book about it. But it was just a piece of it. The other part wasn't inside that room. I search for it but I didn't find it."

He frown when he said the last part. Not all was true but most of it was. He didn't know why he couldn't remember the rest of it. It was block. The moment he thought of it he just couldn't remember why he was there.

"Anyway I think Rachel would have a vision and I want four of you to accompany Scarlet to the outside world."

The moment he said it the demigods just look at him for a long second. They didn't utter a sound and the only thing that ran through their mind was why.

"I want Percy, Nico, and Annabeth to go with her." Chiron move towards the table.

"Chiron but you said four. Who is the other?"

Even from the shuffling of paper Chiron knew it was Jason that asked the question.

"I am not sure."

To them it was a surprise that even Chiron didn't know who was going to go.

"Here is the book. I just half of it."

Chiron turn around a showed them the book.

Percy eyes showed surprised. He knew he had seen it and he knew where.

"Hey, I´ve seen that book… in my mom´s things."

"Is it the same one? Are you sure Percy?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy nodded positively.

There was a moment of silence and Chiron spoke again. He knew that they had to bring it to him. He had to know what was happening.

"Then I want you to bring that book to me."

00000

Scarlet look utterly shocked. She could only stare at the person in front of her.

"Lily?"

She had the same black-curly hair. The same brown eyes. The same half-Asian feature that she had look upon, and smiled happily at.

"Lily? Are you talking to me? I am not lily…but who are you anyway?"

The confusion evident on the half-asian girl. The way her hand pointed at herself meant only one thing. A thing that even Scarlet had trouble grasping. And from that moment Scarlet knew that she wasn't remember and it hurt her. To know that the person who promised her to always remember her had forgot. Forgot the happy times they shared and the trials they had gone through. In that moment Scarlet wanted to cry but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. That moments she did, her life wouldn't be the same. So she held it up as most did. She held the emotions that wanted to rip her apart. She held close to her heart for her to never forget, because she was hard to forgive and she wasn't going to let it passed this by.

"Sorry! I confused you with another person."

The way she said the words made Drew jump a little surprise. It was cold. Colder than what she had heard in her life. And Scarlet left just before giving Drew a forced smile.

000000

Now they have met.

Hope you like it. Till next time.


	11. Afraid

Please listen to " **Afraid Of The Dark by Phidel"**.

Don't own anything.

Except Scarlet.

Please check my other story.

00000

Percy was confused. He always was. But he wasn't worried because he knew he always made the right choices. Okay! He had to admit maybe he was a little bit worried but even if he tried to understand the bit of information he had, he was still lost.

First of all he didn't know why Chiron wanted his mother book. One. Maybe it had information that would benefit them. Two. He'll bring the book for himself to quell his growing curiosity. It was just lending he supposed, his mother wouldn't mind. But even if a hundred thought ran through his head. The look in Scarlet's still had him worried. The same one she made when Chiron told her everything. He knew that look. It was the same look he had given himself a thousand times. The same he had reflected upon in his cabin's bathroom mirror. It was fear mixed with sadness.

At that instants Nico enter the room, halting his thought for a moment. All eyes turn to him.

"Have you seen Scarlet? She isn't in the room or at the meeting table."

Percy glance toward Chiron who look preoccupied. A look he didn't like. A look that was mixed with concern and fretfulness. A look that dread the future.

"Damn, she is mad!"

Chiron grab his head running a hand through his hair and sigh heavily. Percy thought he look old. Even if Chiron had enough years to be his hundred-great grandfather. He look older. Even if magic quell it a little.

"Let's go find her. We need to find her."

And they set to find her.

For some reason Percy couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Why don't you want her to be seen by the other camper?"

Chiron didn't answer at first. It took him a while to answer. From the looks of it he was thinking of whether or not to tell them. But he did and it left a flabbergasted Percy in the aftermath.

"Cause…I don't want her to meet Drew."

And Percy share a look of bewilderness to his friends. Who too share a look of completely confusion, neither had expected the answer. But by the looks of it. The one most surprised was Piper who mumble her half-sister named.

Judging by Annabeth's look Percy knew that it had left her thinking. **_Why was Drew inside this predicament? Did they know each other? What would happened if they meet? Would it be bad?_**

Bad would be an understatement, but neither had any idea they had already. Those setting the events that the future will bring to them.

00000

After Scarlet went walking along the beach after her unexpected encounter Drew. With a dejected heart and a clouded head. She walk along the beachside. Her steps contrast with her thoughts. They were soft almost invisible. She barefooted walk, sand covered her feet. She didn't have any clothing or footing to wear, apart from the ones she had on. A worn shirt and a black shirt pants, which Chiron had given to her. She didn't care anymore if anybody saw her. She always did everything that would benefit others instead of hers. Like giving herself for exchange. Preventing her guilty mind from consuming her.

 _What reason Chiron had for trying to hide me? I don't care anymore._

Her head was becoming confused by sad thoughts. Sadistic thoughts!

 _Why was she born? What was she need for? A war?_

She found no need of her being born. She never had any reason to live. Her father left her when she was little. Her mother was dead a long time ago, with her little brother. Her best friend didn't remember her and to make matter worse she didn't had any other friends. She didn't have any home. She was all alone. The feeling of it was dreadful for her. She was losing herself and she couldn't stop herself from going that road. A road than many like her had gone through. Some wore saved other weren't.

She continue walking towards the cliff. From far she could see the harsh clash of the water against the wall. The night had fall. The stars came out from their hiding and the big-grey orb shine through the stygian darkness. She look up to the stars. Even the stars had a purpose.

 _To beautify the night_.

But she didn't find it, her purpose. And it's been 17 long years, and she never found her ambition in life. Many had...since a young age, but even if they hadn't, they would had eventually find it. That was the reality. That was what Scarlet thought. If they didn't had parents or friends that loved them. They would had survived but a lot did for that same reason. They did have and it was a more reasonable explanation for they push them forward, each one for their own good. There life of a lot of billion people were peaceful. Friends that cared for them. Family that loved them. What more could they ask for. But they did and some had met their ends for that same greed. But she didn't have any and it crush her heart.

She had reach the edge of the cliff. She stood silently by the edge. She didn't move nor had any actions to take. She was calm. Even the wind was against her outlook. It was loud and ferocious. Sending her long hair flying in every direction. A really beautiful contrast. The wind, the water and the earth beneath her was at war against her.

 _Everything is against me!_

She move closer to the edge. A rather dreadful feeling rammed into her heart. She didn't want to be living and a war wasn't going to be enough reason to sustain her to this world. There was only one reason that had made her lived until that moment and it was Drew. The satisfaction of knowing that life could grant her a wish of meeting her best friend again, but the horrible result that her sacrifice did work but bitterly change her wish.

 _One step more and I will join them._

00000

A chill went down Nico spine, and the other notice that even though he tried fervently to hid it. He suddenly went cold, stopping in the process. A feeling that came with death. The same feeling that came with a cold body. Black clothing. Cries of despair. And sad hymns.

"The cliff!" he shouted. He saw her. He didn't know how but he had seen her walking towards the edge. It was a short image but he got the picture and it full him of alarm.

"What…"

He heard Percy's voice questioned but he had already bolted towards the cliff. He didn't even stop to see if they had gotten the message. He didn't know if they were following him but he didn't care. He just ran. His legs making huge step.

He panted as he reach the edge.

A he saw her standing alone. Just a mere foot away from the edge of the cliff.

"Stop! Scarlet don't."

00000

She stop. At first she thought she had imagine it. A boyish voice. Childish, but it full of warmth. Warmth she had missed for a long time.

She tilt her head to the side and she found the voice of warmth.

 _The son of hades?_

" **Don't do it. Don't be afraid!"** His eyes were wide and shining with anxiety at her next course of action. **"I will protected you. I'll be your friend."**

Just those mere words saved her. The stiff posture he had combine with his soft eyes send her choice away. And her heart swell with happiness.

" _Protect me?_ "

She had to ask it. Even in the night she knew that her eyes could show what she was feeling. She knew that boy in front of her got the message. A small graced his lips.

"Yes, I will protect you from the thing you are afraid. I will be the one to stand by you."

Then she began turning around. Wanting to expose all of herself to him. To look him in the eyes but the un-expected happened. She lost her momentum. Tripping with her own foot she staggered backwards falling to the deep angry ocean.

"No!" she heard him scream and smile with her eyes closed. She thought that fate was against her living but she couldn't be more wrong.

She awaited her death, into the freezing cold water of the ocean. Water that she didn't want to touch in all her life.

00000

Well I didn't know what happened in this chapter. It was very much suicidal but I couldn't find a way for Nico to get closer to Scarlet or vice versa. And also there is a reason why Nico was able to see Scarlets trying to jump from the cliff. That is to be explain in the next chapter. This is a chaos story but with a different intake. I hope you stay with me until the end of the story.

Thanks for reading this chapter see you next chapter.

Please review, favorite or follow. Thanks.


	12. Saved

Hello again here is the next chapter.

Listen to Crazy by Melanie Martinez

 _ **Saved**_

00000

"No!" she heard him scream. It was voice clouded with fear, something out of place for her. She didn't know the person, her mind couldn't comprehend Nico's preoccupation towards her. She thought it was preoccupation, it sounded like it. He was a stranger to her and it was strange for her.

Even as she plunge towards the ocean her thoughts were full of Nico's face. A mixture of shock and indignation. She could feel the cold air, far colder than any freezer she had open in her life.

She had always thought that fate was against her. She didn't comprehend fate's hatred directed at her and never will, but it doesn't matter at the moment her life was going to end. She could feel the freezing temperature of the water. It was like the snow, freezing, but all over her body. Like hundred needles being pushed inside her, breaking her skin and shocking her to the core. It burn her, withholding a scream she began to fly away. What felt like fire spread inside her, making her want to rip her skin apart.

She could feel white dots clouding her vision. Her body pulsing with pain as darkness began taking her. Taking far away from the cruel and ungrateful world she know and has ever know her entire life.

 _Far away…far away._

00000

Nico's mind wasn't with him. He was shackled to the ground. Like chains wrap around his hands and extremities. His mind was in turmoil and he couldn't think straight. Tear threaten to fall from his eyes. He couldn't understand why his heart felt heavy. He felt times ticked by fastly and his body wouldn't respond him, but he knew seconds passed by. He didn't understand if it was the shock that racked his body or the memories of her dead sister that root him to the ground, but one thing he was sure of is he had to save her. Save her before she drown into the cold and raging water. Chaos's words flung inside his head momentarily clouding his head. He remember the handsome face of Chaos. The dark shiny hair and the peacefully eyes that watch him that first time. The experience made him shuddered. His heart picked up speed and he knew what he had to do.

 _I have to save her._

Suddenly pain rippled through him. Chains, he had felt around his body burst into pieces. It was all in his head. He was now able to move and his thoughts were fully centered in Scarlet as she disappeared into the waters.

He flung himself from the cliff but not before using his powers to lessen the punch of the fall. His eyes fully determined to be the hero he always knew he was. His eyes full open as he flung inside the spot he saw Scarlet drown. He close his eyes to withhold the pain that enveloped his whole body.

00000

Nico panted. His inside churned almost making him want to vomit. His body dripped with water but he was alleviated. He slump on the ground and smiled to the dark sky. He had saved a person. Knowing his sister will be proud of him he felt happiness covered him, but it went away just like it had began.

Scarlet's stomach went up and down. A sign she was still breathing but it came ragged and difficult. She was unconscious but nonetheless alive. It was a miracle that he was able to sustain the clash of water when he dived to search for her. He could feel his muscle protest in pain when he tried to stand.

But what left him unhappy was the flesh of the girl next to him. It was scorched. Burnt! From the way her flesh sizzle he knew that she had fast regenerating abilities. That she wasn't normal. That whatever she underwent left her a freak, just like him. His hand grab a handful of sand with enough force that his wrist almost cracked with the pressure. He was mad. No! He was furious. Furious with the person that treat Scarlet like a guinea-pig. He knew that whatever she underwent left her scarred for life.

"Why-y… did you-u saved me?" she croaked, her eyes watching him with curiosity and another emotion he couldn't described. But instead of answer Nico like she expected, he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

A question so hard for her that made her throat start to hurt. She frown at him but Nico smiled in return.

"Listen, Scarlet! There isn't a reason to save someone from dying. It what persons do…?! Everyone would had try to save you." It sounded like a statement and not a question. It didn't reassured him or her.

He sat and look at her, her burnt mark almost gone. She didn't commented but frowned, until she open her mouth to speak making Nico speak.

"Let make this clear here. I will protect you from here on—until this end and you are safe. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He swing his hand to the ocean for emphasized. He knew maybe that he couldn't keep his promised, that in any moment he may die. He knew that she knew. That the promise he made was a lie. But Scarlet smile promoting him a broken smile.

"Thank you."

Her face showing gratitude and for a moment Nico couldn't speak. He grimaced in return.

Her wounds had full disappeared, not even a scar was seen on her soft pale skin.

Nico stood up, his eyes shine bright. He stretch his hand towards her, a friendly gesture and it took her a moment for Scarlet to realized what it meant. But soon she took it. Once there hands made contact did Nico felt revealed. A touch that lighten his heart. Like a child listening to Christmas lullabies.

He pulled her up. Nico let his hands fall to his side.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" she asked when she was fully standing.

Nico nodded his consent.

"Can you not tell what happened here? Please?" she made a pleading look and for once Nico's heart thump rapidly for a girl. He flushed red and Nico was grateful for the time.

"Okay." He nodded with a small frown.

Scarlet exhaled in relief.

Nico didn't understand her but for once he wanted to know who did girl was. This mysterious girl that came out of nowhere.

"Friends?" he stretch his hand in a friendly gesture.

Scarlet's eyes widen and shock was written all over her face.

But she took it slowly like a small girl afraid of an insect. The look almost made Nico cringe but he held it.

"Friends." She cried happily.

Her happiness flooding in bulks and Nico wasn't able to withhold a smirked from crossing over his face.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Percy and the rest running towards them. Chiron with a preoccupied expression but the son of Hades had eyes only for the girl who seem a little too innocent for her age. Something he wasn't.

Making him do something that shock her on the spot. He wrap her arm around her and gave her the most innocent hug he had ever given to anybody.

"Thanks." He whispered to her ears, and he felt her shuddered in his warm embrace. He didn't know what came over him but it felt right. At that moment. A embraced that came real from his heart, a gesture that made him weak but strong at the same time.

"See you later." He said walking away. A smug smile covered his face and it felt right. Just right! But the reason for his face gesture was a complete mystery to him. If it was the red face Scarlet had or the shock faces of his fellow campers as he didn't know.

He walk away from the beach towards his cabin holding the smug smile all the way.

00000


	13. Friends And Questions

00000

Standing with dripping wet clothes, she failed to see Percy and company reach nor Nico's smug face as he left her side.

Nico's warm embrace still linger on her body. She had been rather shocked from his action. Still petrified and unable to move and with a racing heart she began getting flustered. Her face red from embarrassment, for a moment her thoughts ran towards her past but stop herself from dwelling to far into. She wasn't alone anymore and the thought was warm unexpectedly.

Many people had been let alone or were made alone.

Abandonment.

Death.

Kidnapped.

Each because of their personal reason. Some selfish other not.

They left important people behind without the knowledge that by doing so they may have hurt deeply their loved ones. Some people in her world didn't care about how their family would feel. How there heart would continue hurting after many years had passed. In her case she had experience each one of them. A past full of solitude. Where a child desperately tried to find love. She was still hurt deep inside and she didn't know if she would heal. She was still a child, a small child to be précised and she hadn't seen it coming. Leaving her broken and trying to mend her shattered heart.

She stop herself. She didn't linger anymore on her past. For a moment she had thought her barrier had cracked. A little. A barrier that she had always had. In all her years she had failed to receive many hug as one person would have likely to have. It was the isolation of having a rather stubborn mother and an absent father. A father who later left her and a mother who was three meters below or that what she expected. She wasn't even able to give a proper burial.

Exasperation ran throughout her body. That a mere hug from a stranger—now turned friend had the effect of remembering her horrifying past and the feeling of wanting love like any other person. Whose life had not been the best of the best!

But the words that affected her the most were Nico's promise of protection and friendship. It made her heart swell with happiness and indignation. Happiness for finally making a friend and indignation for the years that had taken for it to be accomplished.

" _Let make this clear here. I will protect you from here on—until the end…"_

 _Was she afraid? Did she need protection?_

Those question ran through her mind squeezing her heart with pain. Seconds passed by but still she failed to acknowledge Percy's and company presence. She came to the shocking revelation that what she need the most and wanted the most wasn't protection, but a friend. Company in other words.

Someone that would smile to her. Cry for her. Find solace in her side. To feel useful once and for all. That was what she wanted.

A grunt snapped her from her thoughts.

Once her eyes full fell on them did he spoked, loudly.

"Scarlet!"

He had a fixed smile on his face. In another situation she would have pleaded forgiveness. Disobeying was acceptable to her. She was thought obedience was the most important thing in the world. Through a nasty and horrifying way but she still believed obedience was important and she hated herself thinking like that. She cringed just remembering it. Painful moments that chilled her making the back of her hair stand up. She disobeyed Chiron's order but right now Scarlet was overcome with happiness. She had a friend who promised friendship for a long time. Someone who's faced told her that he would make it all possible for it to be accomplished. Her faced didn't told her away. Her happiness! She put all effort for it not to show.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE!"

Her eyes watching the seven person in front of her didn't help her in the matter. She wasn't able to sustain it anymore. Scarlet's mouth stretch into a wide grin, shocking Chiron who had not expected her reaction. Scarlet felt giddy, for once in her life. She truly felt alive.

She stared at Chiron's eyes for a long moment. Neither taking into account his company. She took several step towards him but stop like approximately three meters away. She could feel the emotion swirled inside him, his eyes told him off. The same look he had given her years ago. The worry in his eyes spoke volume.

"Chiron…I." she paused, thinking about it she felt right for her to say it. In a way she was safe unaware of her traumatic past. She wasn't thinking about herself but the one she still think about as a person whose life is more important that she's. "…just met Drew but don't worry. She doesn't remember me and I know you did it." She couldn't help the rage on the last few words. But she stop and took a long breath. Being angry wouldn't help her. "It's okay! I suspect that you did it for her own good. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid. I won't hold it against you. I mean…you know what I mean." She ran a hand through her long black hair. She stop herself when she realized that two green mesmerizing eyes looked suspicious at her. Doing this was not something she would have done. Meaning that she always was good at hiding. She didn't want people who weren't related to her inside her problems. It was hers and she won't make people inside no matter what.

On that particular night with fire surrounding her. She still could see the bits of regret he had shimmering deep inside. Chiron looked skeptical for a moment but it turned to sorrow. A sorrow too deep that even she shared. A sorrow that had been her greatest scare in his and her life. His the inability to protect and hers the helplessness of doing the deed.

She closed the distance between Chiron and hers. She felt like a child again. Talking to him and sharing their time together.

"Chiron…"

She kneeled before him, taking her hands and softly putting it on his. Her small hand couldn't covered his big hands and maybe it was right. It just felt right. She grasp it softly looking directly into his eyes. She could feel the demigod's eyes prickled her back but ignore it for the eyes she had smiled upon, and admired greatly. Admired greatly for the intelligence that dwelled inside them. An intelligence that only rival Lady's Athena.

"Thank you."

With those words she pick herself up and walk away leaving a silent Chiron mourning his decision. A decision he had guarded inside him for several years.

00000

Nico sat on his bunker, his smug smile left his face.

 _I don't understand. Why she had those burnt mark on her skin?_

He still remember the smell of burnt skin. Swallowing bile back to his stomach he lay on his bed. Watching the ceiling he remember the moment he looked at Scarlet's skin sizzle.

 _There is no possible answer to that question! Or whatever happened to her left her with a nasty repercussion._

Indeed, the bonding had left him somewhat trouble.

 _Maybe she was allergic?_

He had taken a small liking to her.

 _But allergic to what? Idiot!_

It was her innocence that somewhat made him want to hug her again and again. It was a creepy feeling. He never had experience it. She wasn't a child and Nico knew better. She was older than him. A year older to be precise.

 _What had affected her? There wasn't fire anywhere. Then why?_

Nico left his bed and walked to window closest to him.

 _It was water. You can't burn with water? Or she can?_

He had a mission to accomplish. Protect somebody fragile from a terrible faith in the future. He believed Scarlet was that fragile person.

He had many factors for this particular mission but three were more important than the rest. One, Nico's even if it made him embarrassed had taken a liking to a girl he barely knew. Second, it was a reason to squash the remaining hate inside him for not being strong enough.

Enough to protect his sister. Finally, it was a foolish factor but it was for Chaos. The son of the underworld god wanted to meet Chaos again and Scarlet was a help in his goal, a rather foolish one. Damn, it had been just seconds but the meeting had left him wanting more. He knew it was stupid. Boarding foolishness and outright stupidity. But he still wanted more, but first it was Scarlet. Then the answer to his internal battle slap him right on the face.

 _Damn! She can! The water is deadly to her. Whatever she had gone through did really a number on her. Now I have another problem. Percy!_

 _00000_

Finally I was able to update. I really sorry but I will try to update more frequently.

Until next chapter.


	14. Outcast

Hyponic by Vanic X Zella day...please listen to it while reading the chapter.

Anyway...

Part Two begins from here.

00000

Drew walked, her destination none existent. Her heart heavy on her chest, a feeling related to the actions in the last minutes. It wasn't remorse like some people would feel after, but anger. She wasn't like those people that became regretful of their actions. Nope. Drew wasn't like the rest, she felt anger towards herself. Anger that didn't in the slight less had any regret dripping from it.

 _It's okay. It's all right. You didn't do anything bad. It was necessary._

Showing confidence in her posture she walked neither taking in her surroundings. Demigod's throw stares at her as she passed by. In wasn't usual that she made her fellow comrades cry, but maybe there was a part of her that liked making somebody cry. The way their eyes would swallow in embarrassment later shining with unshed tears and finally the drop of salt water pouring out of their eyes made her feel alive. Funny way it was.

Or maybe not. She didn't like it but it was necessary for her protection. It was the same thing mortal or anybody would do. They inflict pain to tell themselves to know they are alive. Preventing fanatically not losing themselves.

Theirs's stares full of anger but well-kept inside. But deep down inside their lovely eyes Drew saw fear swirled covered by an emotion she had come to see as a norm. Hate.

 _It alright. It is alright. You had to do it._

The worst feeling, she thought was being antagonized. It is usual that the victims are understood far better that the aggressor, by the rest, the people. They are understood, the victims, by the fear bottled deep inside. It is usually an excused from their inability to protect themselves. The fear to speak. The emotion that kept them ridden to their cage trap like birds waiting to be released.

But being the aggressor is something different. Nobody understands them. They are the same as the victims in a more gruesome way trying to express their pain by making somebody life more painful. In a single word, they are lonely. And maybe Drew felt like lonely in some way.

Her whole life is a plan made to protect herself from the rule that governed the world. One will always be the victim. The other will always be the aggressor. Maybe Drew wanted a way out of that rule. Her character is a whole built up lie she created to be neither the aggressor nor the victim by being the aggressor and being the victim at the same time. That was the only solution she found and maybe it wasn't for the best.

Her façade so well kept neither betraying anyone but herself from who she really is. A girl scared from the world or so-so.

Somebody had asked her a questioned once.

 _What could be the worst thing someone could feel?_

She had answered with a single word.

 **Outcast.**

She didn't remember who had asked that troubling questioned. She couldn't remember the person, nor why she was asked that particular questioned. She just knew her reply was a single word that meant a lot to some people.

 **Outcast.**

Like she felt herself everywhere. Wherever she went she felt not a part of it.

In camp.

At school.

Her home.

With her _**father**_.

Her _supposed_ friends.

Her school.

Her life.

But thinking about it Drew felt her answered was not correct and thought about it for days but couldn't find an answered. The only think she could do was forget the question that racked her brains out and continue being _not_ her.

She stood in front of her cabin. All the thinking had gotten her in the first place she didn't want to be. She entered. Her sigh dulled the calm atmosphere in her cabin, ignoring her half-sisters who were gossiping about the latest event in camp she walked towards her bunker. If she would have joined them, but her thoughts weren't centered around Piper and Jason's latest public argument so she ignored them. At some point it would have elated her but now it didn't even move her iced cold heart. She rolled her eyes at the blond hair girl's comment.

"Are they really stupid. Fighting in the pavilion. Nobody wants to hear their argument."

Watching them from afar she could see the ugly truth she had created for her own protection. The same obnoxious, tyrant and icily character she had covered herself protectively was the true self of others around to her. The ones related to her. A thought entered her mind that maybe she wasn't like she thought she was. That she was just like them. Neither caring for the feeling of somebody else's but their owns but then she realized she wasn't and it was a great relief to her.

"Hey, Drew! Aren't you happy?" a brown hair girl asked her. Drew detected amusement in her voice.

"About what?" she questioned back. Sitting on her bed and acting like she was searching for something which she wasn't.

"About Jason and Piper's fight. It was a strong one. Maybe they will break off." She giggled mischievously. That stopped Drew in her act and turn her head to smirked back at her sister. The same false smirked that only told untold plan for the future but didn't said a word.

"Then isn't that a great sign." She giggled falsely.

She turned around resuming her act of trying desperately to find something. She heard the giggle of her sister after her little silent remark. Waiting for the drama that she thought would begin.

Yes, it was right Drew wasn't at that scene that day before. She had meet with the mysterious person roaming around the place again. But something about that aloof person seemed familiar. Something that she couldn't remember but felt right. She didn't tell anybody about their two meetings choosing instead to stay quiet. To Drew it seems more than mere coincidence that most things.

They hadn't spoken. Choosing to stared down at each other. The girl with black hair broke their gaze and ran off. She was a mystery and it wasn't the red eyes that the mortal possessed but the aura that beckoned Drew closer. Something which she in her life hadn't experience before.

She exhaled got up from her bed and walk out of her mother's cabin. Ignoring her sister call to join in the conversation she directed her step towards the ocean. The air inside the cabin suffocated her. Passing a silent Nico and talking Will, she breath the fresh air of the morning. For a millisecond Drew thought they looked great together but almost face palmed herself from even thinking about it. A man and a man together, but then she remembers that she liked it. The most embarrassing hobby to her. Reading comics about two men's relationship and giggle at it with a big grin on her face.

She passed Jason winking at him and throwing her hair in a sensual way. Her acting up again. Drew could tell he was vexing, that he had pent up anger inside. The one that made people do things without thinking about it. But instead of flirting like she original thought she would. She walked passed him. She needed to be in that place. Where she felt the pull of the stranger at her cold heart.

Taking a last glance at Jason, Drew walk away. Maybe Piper's conversation may had struck him harder than she thought and he was vulnerable to his action that may leave deep repercussions.

"Hey, Drew."

He grabbed her by her hand stopping her in the process. She turned around with a questioned look. And Jason did something she herself wouldn´t have expected in her whole life. He wrapped his hands around her waist and slammed his lips against her. With growing eyes, his tongue finding an opening to deepen the kiss, but Drew self-shocked couldn't move. Like a petrified person she stood. So much was the astonishment that ran through her body that without thinking she pulled herself from his embrace and sucked him a punch in the face. All her façade thrown out of the window for a minute. And without thinking she ran off. Her face a flustering mess.

Never knowing that somebody had seen the kissed. A person hurt deep inside. A person who was sadder than vexed.

00000

There is going to be some Will and Nico hint. They are not together. Jason will be a little off because of something that I will later tell in the story. Remember this is a M rated story so there will be a lot of mentions about adult themes…so be careful.

Anyway until the next chapter.


	15. The Diary

Hello it's been a while but here is the new chapter.

Listen to Battle Cry from Imagine Dragons.

00000

" **You will die!"**

Drew woke up frightened and disoriented. It took a couple of minutes for her to control her breath which came ragged and thicken, and another few minutes to realized she was inside Aphrodite's cabin. Completely safe. A few seconds passed by when she grasped that her hands were trembling underneath her bed covered. She was frightening. Truly frighten at those words.

She tried to stop her trembling as much as she good, but it was proving futile.

 _Shit!_

She cursed in her mind. It was a knowledge for her that cursing doesn't look good coming from the mouth of a girl or so they said. She really didn't care but for the action to protect herself from everybody, she tried to minimized the cursing. The more reason as to why she doesn't curse as much as she did when since she was twelve years old. From the corner of her eyes she saw a blond hair girl moved which promote her to flee her cabin as soundless as possible.

 _Shit! That was close._

Nobody had ever seen her _truly_ scared inside camp-half blood. Literally nobody. The day where Piper confronted her for a fight was maybe the only day she felt her insides turned inside out, and the only day where she felt something akin to fear. The kind where she tried to escape her unavoidable fate. Something she had yet to learn why. It hasn't happened again where Drew would hyperventilate and her throat would close up from being afraid. It had only happened once when she was twelve and the day she had stop being the person she once remembers she was.

 _Why did she run away from fighting Piper?_

Was it her blood? The prospect of hurting a person again. Drew was surrounded by secret. Big enough for her to questioned herself who she was _._ She had yet to learn the answer for herself. For Drew, fear wasn't in her Greek or French dictionary. Fear for Drew was a feeling she had yet to experience. Key word, yet.

"What was that dream anyway?" she asked herself standing beside a tree. As much as she tried to remember her dream, she couldn't. It was a kind of dream where as much as one person tried to remember it didn't return. The only thing she could remember was the last words.

"You will die!"

The more Drew thought about it the more she felt it wasn't a dream but a warning. But who was warning her?

 _Forget it! I don't need to now. I stop wanting to know a long time ago._

It was almost sunrise again in the camp. A day after the startling kiss with Jason. It was a relief that nobody saw it or so she thought. She returned inside her cabin seemly unfazed by her nightmare.

 _Another day. Another act._

00000

Piper witness something she shouldn't have seen, because the emotions that revolved inside her were making her day unbearable.

"Why?" she whined to herself.

She saw Drew unfazed and talking with her little group of misfits, but here she was agonizing on the thought of losing Jason forever, who maybe wasn't in his right mind at the moment.

 _Jason isn't like that._

Tears wanted to sprout from her eyes. Piper wanted to scream at the sky for whatever is happening, since Jason began changing.

"See! It's say Lily's property." A voiced interrupted Piper's internal battle.

"How can you read it? I can´t." another female voiced responded. "But who is Lily?"

Piper attention was caught by voices talking behind the tree she was leaning. She quietly got up and walk around the tree to look at two fifteen-year-old girls from Aries's cabin. One with a shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes and the other with a small bob cut styled light brown hair and beautiful sparkling brown eyes. They weren't exactly beautiful but they didn't exactly look bad too. They were fairly attracted in Piper's opinion.

"I don't know. But the question is why was it inside there?" The black hair girl answered with a small confusion in her youthful face. The location not being specific which brought Piper attention more.

Aries's daughter looked at a book on her hand. Something inside Piper swarmed when her eyes connected with the small book. It took Piper backed, it was akin to having butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. It was like a small sharp of pain were instead of being painful was bearable and liking.

"Read it." The brown hair girl spoke after a moment.

At that moment Piper made her presences known. She didn't know why she felt the need to protect that book from anybody else.

"I don't think so." The girls jump in surprise, the book falling to the ground. "It's not yours. You should return it." Piper berated to the two younger girls.

Piper hurriedly picked the book in her hands and was surprised to feel electricity running through her hands. Piper looked at the book in her hand and realized with surprised it was a diary, but somehow it looked old and not well cared. Like somebody was trying desperately to burn it but failed miserable.

"Where did you find this?" she asked not taking her eyes from the worn out diary.

There was a long pause before the girls answered completely flustered.

"Inside Chiron's office." The black hair girl whispered her eyes down. She was clearly flustered at her action, something surprising coming from daughter of a god of war. "We were going to return it. It's just I don´t know how. We were afraid we were going to get caught. We didn't mean to take it."

"Leave or I will tell Chiron. I will return it before Chiron's noticed. Pray he hasn't noticed." Maybe it was the first time Piper really didn't want to do the right thing. The curiosity was killing her inside.

The girls hurriedly ran away. It took a few minutes for Piper to moved away from the tree but with sparkly curious eyes.

"Maybe it was okay to take a few peaks." She fooled herself. "It won't do anyone any harm. After all I won't tell anybody."

She walked future away from the camp and into the forest. After a few minutes she noticed she was closing more towards the barrier that protect them from monster lurking outside. She stopped and took a few steps back. The thought of returning it was high on her mind but something was telling her to open the book and read it to her heart content.

" _Read it."_ A small voice said out of nowhere.

The thought was still there but she knew she couldn't read it even if she wanted. She was dyslexia, meaning she couldn't read modern language but for some reason she could tell without opening the diary that she may well be able to.

A small paper fell from the book before she could open it fully.

"If you are strong enough to withstand the horror that this bring. We'll be my guest and open it to your full content.", warned the small little voice. A small chill went down Piper's neck and the small hair stood from her hands.

"Dear daughter of Aphrodite. Will you be able to stand to horrifying secret of your mother and the secret society she created?" the same small voice asked to Piper.

Piper freeze. Not knowing what to do, she sat on the ground her back leaning against an orange tree. Her thoughts running wild.

 _What horrifying secret did mother have?_

 _What society?_

 _What horrors?_

 _And who is that small little voice?_

It didn't take a minute before she made her decision and she wasn't backing down.

"I do." She said not knowing if the small voice was going to answer, but it did.

The diary opened itself and floated in front of Piper. A small and powerful invisible wave came out of the book, covering the whole earth. The shockwave was enough to send Piper flying a few inches. Not far from where Piper was, a person lost consciousness, another person humanity was about to come to an ended and another hatred began.

00000

Hello it's been a while since I had updated this story.

Resuming this chapter, Drew had a nightmare where she was told she was going to die. Piper found a mysterious book in the hands of two Aries's kid, those beginning the story so far.

Until next time.


End file.
